After School
by Ruid
Summary: After a school fiasco, Furuichi ends up playing errand boy into the infamous den of delinquents. What else could possibly go wrong? OgaFuru. Yaoi. Lemons. Two-shot. Help spread the OgaFuru madness!


**Disclaimer: **Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura. This smutty plot, however, belongs to the author.

**Rating: **M. No underage readers and no homophobes.

**Warnings: **spelling/grammar errors, crude language, possible OOC, and of course, man secks.

**A/N: **My very first attempt at writing smut, as well as my first attempt at writing a Beelzebub fanfic. There's just not enough OgaFuru smut fics here and I wanted to help fix that.

* * *

.

**After School**

.

Takayuki Furuichi groaned in his seat.

He disliked attending student council meetings. What's more, he disliked attending student council meetings of the prestigious St. Ishiyama High. It was boring as hell and he didn't even talk much in it. He was positive his classmates teamed up and unanimously voted for him to be class representative of section 2-F since none of the lazy bastards wanted the position.

He looked around the roomful of talking students without paying any attention to the conversation buzzing about in the room. People could've been talking about mutilating adorable puppies and kittens and he still wouldn't have heard it. All he knew about this meeting's agenda was discussing a school project or something, he didn't really care. The student council officers could've handled this by themselves, but for formality's sake, they had to call the class reps as well.

A light nudge on his side brought him out of his stupor and made his head turn to the source. Hisaya Miki, a student council officer whose position he knew and cared nothing about, sat right beside him grinning like an idiot, clearly amused at his companion's bored state.

Furuichi frowned and whispered an annoyed "What?"

"Enjoying yourself?" Miki replied in an equally hushed voice.

"Leave me alone, Miki." He turned to face the meeting again. "I just wanna get this over with and go home."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Miki chimed. "We've known each other since grade school. You should call me Hisaya."

"No. We barely know each other."

"That's coz you never talk to me."

"Not interested. I like girls."

He really should've just ignored him, but Miki would keep pestering him to talk until he eventually cracked. Miki's light chuckling annoyed him some more. He didn't see what the guy suddenly found so amusing.

"Hey Yuki…"

"Stop calling me that." Furuichi hissed without looking at Miki.

"Aww… c'mon. How's about you and me grab a bite to eat after this?"

Since their first year, Miki had made it clear to Furuichi that he had been interested in him and had been asking him out on a date. Not wanting anything to do with the playboy who hit on practically anyone who breathed and walked on two legs, Furuichi promptly rejected his advances and told him he was only interested in girls, at least, that's what he kept telling himself.

Not one to be deterred so easily (and obviously loving challenges, to which he considered Furuichi's avoidance as such), they became locked in an endless game of stalking-until-the-hot-boy-with-white-hair-gives-in ever since.

"No."

"Please?"

"Leave me alone."

"Pretty please, Yuki-chan?"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Just quit being stubborn and say yes already."

"I SAID NO!"

The room went deathly quiet before he realized his sudden outburst and covered his mouth, eyes wide and face horrified.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't-" he tried to tell everyone else in the room.

"Mr. Furuichi and Mr. Miki…"

Both boys stiffened and turned to face Kaname Izuma, the student council president, who gave about an ominous aura around him that spelled death to those who dared defy his orders.

"I would have expected better from both of you to have saved your flirtatious acts for after the meeting, but it seems you both just couldn't keep to yourselves."

"WHAT? I wasn't even-"

"Silence." Izuma cut Furuichi's retort while the rest of the room started giggling or smiling. "I even have reason to believe that neither of you paid any attention to the meeting nor its adjournment, correct?"

Both boys remained quiet before Miki piped in.

"Geez, Izuma-senpai. Cut us some slack. We were just having a little fun-"

"And you!" the president turned to face Miki. "You should be ashamed of yourself! A member of Rokkisei misbehaving is simply outrageous!"

Furuichi silently cursed his luck. Of course he blamed Miki, but he also should've just ignored the bastard… at least until after the meeting. Now he was getting scolded like a five year old.

"You both must be disciplined for your misconduct." Izuma faced another student in the room. "Sakaki, Furuichi will be taking your place. You may go home after the meeting."

"I understand." The man called Sakaki approached Furuichi and handed him the directives. "I assume you have no clue of your task so allow me to fill you in." He tucked a few strands of his long hair behind his ear before continuing. "You are to go to Ishiyama High immediately after this meeting and ask for a copy of their school census from their student council. We have already contacted them and they informed us that a representative will be handing you the documents."

Furuichi's eyes widened "ISHIYAMA? Are you serious?"

Even he was aware of Ishiyama high, St. Ishiyama's sister school, but the complete opposite. Where St. Ishiyama prided itself with having the most well-mannered, diligent, and smart students, Ishiyama high was known to have 120% delinquency rate where all bad kids, thugs, mafia leaders, and basically bloodthirsty brutes… study, if one can call it that. Going into that place alone was like entering a den-full of hungry, rabid lions. They might as well have handed him a death sentence!

"Don't worry, Taka-chan. I'll go with you" Miki grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"You will do no such thing." The president adjusted his glasses and glared at Miki. "You get a far worse punishment for tarnishing the Rokkisei's name. You are to clean ALL the classrooms and hallways today."

"That's not fair! You can't expect me to clean up all these-"

"Keep talking nonsense and I'll make you clean them all for a week."

Miki sighed and surrendered. "Yes, Mr. President."

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you guys forgetting about Ishiyama high a.k.a. the school of blood and gore? I'd probably be dead ten seconds after getting through their gate!"

"Nonsense. If you do not provoke them, then I see no reason for them to harm you."

"That's the thing. They don't _need _a reason to harm anything!"

"Would you rather stay here and work with Miki?"

Furuichi went speechless, trying his hardest to weigh the lesser evil. All it took was one look at a winking Miki before he grabbed the directives and said "Which way to Ishiyama?"

The president smiled victoriously before formally announcing the end of the meeting and giving Furuichi the directions to his destination.

Furuichi went back to his classroom to pack up his things before reluctantly exiting the building. When he reached the school's gates, he turned around and glanced once more at his school, thinking this may very well be his last time to do so.

He sighed and turned to leave before he heard two familiar voices calling out to him.

"Furuichi!"

"Takayuki-san!"

"Hey Kazu. Hey Azusa-chan." He smiled at seeing his close friends. "You guys heading home?"

"Not really. We're on our way to buy supplies for our class project." Azusa smiled. Furuichi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Practically the whole school knew Azusa and Kazu were an item but for some reason they denied such claims. "We were supposed to be cleaning the classroom but then we got a memo about Miki who volunteered to clean all the classrooms. Isn't he super nice?"

A vein throbbed in Furuichi's temple at the mention of the jerk's name.

"I know that look." Kazuya smirked. "Lemme guess, you both got into trouble?"

"It was all that asshole's fault! He wouldn't stop bugging me so I snapped and sorta screamed in front of the entire student council!" Furuichi ranted. "Now I'm stuck playing messenger boy to Ishiyama!"

"Ouch. I feel for ya, man." Kazu patted Furuichi on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Takayuki-san. It'll all be over before you know it."

Furuichi sweat-dropped. Somehow, he felt relieved at Azusa's words… if only slightly. He knew the girl meant well, but what she just said also sounded like she was wishing him a quiet and painless death.

"Yeah. Thanks guys. Make sure to come visit my wake"

The trio laughed before saying their goodbyes and going separate ways… well, separate for Furuichi at least.

.

* * *

.

It was late afternoon when he arrived at the dreaded school. The walls full of cracks and graffiti, windows cracked or broken, cigarette butts and spit littered almost everywhere on the ground, though strangely enough, the plants seemed alive and healthy, giving some semblance of life to the otherwise dreary atmosphere of the school. The gardener or the principal must've been keeping the plants alive.

Furuichi was sweating as he stood at the gates, seeing the school's students in tattered uniforms, jackets with skull prints and most likely gang names embedded on them, weapons ranging from a spiky bat to steel pipes and chains and… water guns? Strange. Even stranger was the fact that girls actually went to this school, but didn't look any less intimidating than the boys did.

Something bumped into Furuichi and he fell, landing on his behind.

"Why don'tcha watch where yer goin, ya little runt!"

A tall, bald, burly man with multiple piercings on his face and ears leered at him.

"I'm sorry!" he repeated all the while chanting in his head _please don't kill me_ over and over again.

"Yeah? Well, gimme yer lunch money if yer _really _sorry."

"But… lunch time is over."

The bully blinked twice. "What's that? You tryin'a make me look dumb?" the brute cracked his own knuckles. "Why I oughtta pound ya into the ground!"

Furuichi let out a manly squeak as he cowered in fear as the intimidating man raised his fights and aimed straight at the boy's face. He shielded his face with both arms, shutting his eyes in anticipation of the blow that would most likely send him into a coma if he was lucky enough.

He heard the sound of a fist smashing bones followed by a howl of pain that gradually lessened in volume, surprised he didn't feel any pain on himself. He blinked before looking down at his body and then mustered enough courage to look up, a familiar voice on his ears.

"Yeah? Try pickin' on someone your own size, ya lunk head!" someone yelled at the bully who was now knocked out several meters from where Furuichi was.

A blurry silhouette slowly became clear in his vision, and when he recognized the person, he couldn't help but tear up in joy as relief swept all over his body.

"M… Misaki-san!"

"Hm?" The woman turned to face Furuichi. "Ah! Taka-chin! I knew it was you!"

"Babu!" a small head with a mop of green hair emerged from over Misaki's left shoulder and waved a small hand in greeting at the boy.

"I see you brought baby Beel with you…" He smiled at both the baby and lady. "Though I don't think bringing him to such a place was such a good idea"

Misaki was an acquaintance of Furuichi. They met during summer break when Furuichi was doing part time as a babysitter. Furuichi's mom and Misaki knew each other from a cooking class or whatever, and when Misaki mentioned that she needed a baby sitter for a few days, Furuichi's mom referred him right away. Baby Beel and Furuichi's first meeting wasn't by any means smooth. The baby was quite hostile and made Furuichi's life hell with lego landmines, projectile baby food, and the ever incessant shrilly cries. Furuichi understood why Misaki warned him about babysitters not lasting long enough with Beel. Long story short, Furuichi persisted and eventually, after spending grueling times with the baby, Beel started warming up to him. He was known as the very first baby sitter to ever be recognized by baby Beel, and that in itself was an accomplishment.

Furuichi was surprised to see Misaki in Ishiyama, all the more surprised when he saw that she brought her baby with her. The lady, now in her late twenties and happily wed, helped the boy up and gave him a tight bear hug.

"Haven't seen you in a while, you little rascal you!" She let go of the boy and flashed him a wide grin. "What're you doing in a place like this? You lost or something?"

Furuichi gasped for air before continuing. "No. I was… uh… Oh right. I'm on an errand here."

"Really now. You _DO _know what this place is, right? It'll eat you alive!"

"And I could say the same for you and Beel." He deadpanned.

Misaki flashed a grin. "Nah. I'm used to stuff like this, and baby Beel could make anyone cringe with just a glare" She cuddled her baby who cooed happily. "Anyway, what are _you _doing here? This place ain't for the likes of you"

"Don't remind me. It's not like I wanted to come in the first place" He sighed. "I'm supposed to pick up something for the student council"

"Oh, school stuff. Well, aren't you a little angel, doing chores for your school." She pinched his cheek. "Wish my brother was at least half as motivated as you."

Furuichi rubbed his cheek and blinked. "You have a brother?"

"Yeah. Younger. In fact, I just dropped by here to pick up Beel."

Furuichi sweat dropped. "You… you left your baby… _here_…? With your younger… brother?"

Misaki laughed. "Yup. Aside from you and his daddy, baby Beel loves my brother." She happily continued "And besides, my bro may be dumb as rocks but he's tough, so nobody in this school would mess with him… if they had brains at least"

"Dabu da!" the baby raised his fist in a gesture of agreement.

Misaki looked lost in thought before facing Furuichi. "I'm not surprised the two of you haven't met. He studied in Okinawa for some time and just recently transferred here. Didn't you see the pictures hanging on the wall back home?"

"Uh… no. Can't say I have." He surprised even himself for not knowing the guy's existence. "Why aren't you two going home together?"

"Che. He said something about school stuff, but I'll bet that lazy bum just wanted to visit the croquette store before going home" Misaki checked her watch. "Damn. It's that time already?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. Were you in a hurry or something?"

"Yeah. Work. I'm gonna be late if I don't split soon. See ya around, Taka-chin!" With that, the woman ran in the opposite direction. "Oh, and if you see my brother, tell him to get his lazy ass home as soon as he's done!"

"Adda!" The baby waved at Furuichi.

Furuichi stood waving goodbye after the duo with a sweat drop. _How the heck does she expect me to tell that to someone I've never even met?_

He read the sheet of paper in his hand.

_Ishiyama High_

_Student Council Office_

_2__nd__ Floor_

He pocketed the piece of paper and sighed. "Here goes nothing." He entered the school grounds, sweating buckets.

.

* * *

.

_Damn, I didn't know this place was huge!_

He found the stairs easily enough, but looking for the room was tough. He was now checking the 12th room on the second floor. There weren't any signs on the doors which made his search a lot more difficult. The plus side was that the floor was clear of any students, so he was safe from a hoodlum ambushing him. He could breathe a little easier thinking maybe he could get out of this place alive after all. Then again, if all the students already went home, then why the hell was he still hanging around this place?

_Maybe I should go home?_

Before he could put that idea to action, he remembered Izuma and shivered. If he didn't get this done, who knows what kind of punishment the president would make him do this time.

The sky was already turning orange-ish from the setting sun. After opening a few more doors and finding the rooms empty, his patience got thinner.

_Screw this! I'll check one more room and then I'm outta here._

Furuichi knocked thrice on one door before opening it and looking around.

"Hello?" he called out inside.

Hearing no response, he turned to close the door and leave.

"Who're you and whaddya want?"

Furuichi jumped, startled at the gruff voice. He turned and looked around the room once more, finding it difficult to identify anything from the dimming sun light.

"Is… is anyone here?"

"Over here, idiot."

Furuichi squinted and that's when he found a lone figure sitting at a dark corner of the room. He could barely make out the man casually sitting on a tilted chair, carefully balancing it as he placed both legs on top of his desk, and his arms crossed over his chest.

"H-… hello. My… my name is… Takayuki Furuichi."

"Yeah? Whaddya want?" the chair landed on all its four legs, signifying the figure had stopped his balancing act and slowly made to stand up.

The aura around this guy was just plain scary, scarier than even Izuma. "I'm… I'm from St. Ishiyama High. I was… I was ordered to… uh…" Fear coursed through his body, and his memory was failing him.

"Spit it out." The man sounded irritated. "Wait… St. Ishiyama? You're the guy who's supposed to pick this up?"

The man slowly approached Furuichi while holding a folder in one arm, revealing himself under the rays of the fading light. He stood a good two inches taller than Furuichi, with wild and brown hair, steely gaze, strong jaw, and scowl on his face. He was wearing the usual Ishiyama High uniform, with all the buttons undone, revealing his white shirt underneath.

"You sure took your sweet time!" The man increased his pace as he walked towards Furuichi, whose knees were shivering in fear. "Been waiting for two hours now! What the hell were you-…"

The man stopped directly in front of Furuichi. The white haired boy could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest, and he started sweating like crazy. He found himself unable to speak at the sheer fright he felt over the man's presence. Oddly enough, now that the stranger was in front of him, he noticed that (though he would never admit it out loud) the stranger was ridiculously handsome… in a bad boy way.

He must have lost it. He's never appreciated a man for his looks before. Then again, it must be the fear messing with his mind again but damn, this man with the perpetual scowl on his face both frightened and excited him at the same time. He also couldn't help the nagging feeling about the stranger's face looking somewhat familiar.

Said stranger went quiet all of a sudden. He was just standing there, looking at Furuichi with a firm gaze, brows drawn together as if in deep thought.

The silence stretched on for a few moments before Furuichi found his voice again. He swallowed the lump that formed on his throat before speaking.

"I…. I'm very…. very sorry. I didn't… mean to… make you wait long… I… I g-… got… lost."

It was unnerving to have the stranger stare quietly at him, but he continued anyway.

"Are… are those…" he pointed to the folder on the stranger's hands. "The school's… uh… census?"

Finally snapping out of his trance, the stranger blinked before looking at the folder in his arms, handing them out to Furuichi.

Reaching out a hand to receive the documents all the while maintaining eye contact with the stranger, he held onto the folder but was surprised when the stranger wouldn't let go.

"You… what did you say your name was?"

"T-… Takayuki… Furuichi…"

"Furuichi huh?" The stranger gave him a look over and smirked, letting go of the folder. "For being late, I'll call you Idiot Furuichi."

The smirk caught him off-guard. If he thought he was handsome before, now he looked so damn hot! He was stunned for a moment before the rest of the stranger's words seeped into him.

"That…. that's not fair! It ain't my fault your school is such a damn maze!" Furuichi snapped, fear long forgotten. "And what's wrong with you people? Ever heard of putting up signs?!"

The stranger looked taken aback at the sudden change in mood, and then felt rage boiling in him "Well, if you were lost, then why didn'tcha ask fer directions, idiot?!"

"I would've, but everybody here seemed ready to kill if you approached them within ten feet!" He pointed accusingly at the stranger. "And you're no exception either… uh… who're you again?"

The kid had guts, he liked that. "People around here call me Oga, the violent ogre" he slowly grinned "but you can call me Tatsumi"

_Oga? Now why does that ring a bell?_

"Violent… ogre?" Did he get that right? He looked at the man once more.

"Something wrong?"

"Uh… no offense, but you don't look like a… an ogre… much less a violent one."

"Sez the guy who looked about ready to piss his pants after looking at me"

Furuichi blushed. "Well you… I mean, can you _blame _me? Just a second ago you looked like a homicidal maniac!"

Oga roared in laughter, clearly amused at the boy, though Furuichi didn't seem to think so.

"I take it back. You laugh like one, so I'm calling you Oga."

"Fine with me, idiot Furuichi" Oga grinned with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh yeah?" He leaned forward with a challenging tone. "Make me."

Furuichi fumed "Whatever. Much as I _enjoy _chatting with you, I really need to get going." He made to leave, holding the folders securely in his arm. "Thanks again, Oga."

Oga grabbed Furuichi's arm and spun him around, taking the opportunity to pull the shorter boy closer to him.

He examined the white haired boy's face closely. Pale, smooth skin, big, grey eyes. If he didn't hear the boy talk, he'd easily have mistaken him for a girl. His eyes moved from the boy's eyes, to his nose, to his lips. They looked soft like his skin and hair.

Furuichi was surprised, to say the least. He was unnerved by the intense scrutinizing the other boy seemed to be giving him.

"Wh-…. What is it now?" Furuichi nervously asked, the other boy still holding onto his arm.

Oga was quiet for a moment. "You're pretty."

Furuichi blushed, anger rising quickly. "Ass!" He pulled his arm free from the other boy's grasp but the other refused to let go.

"What're you mad for?" Oga yelled. Really, he just complimented the guy and said guy just went ballistic.

"I'm not a freaking girl!"

"I didn't say you were one!"

"You made it _sound _like it!"

"No I didn't… but now that I think about it, you kinda do look like one"

"Well I'm telling you I'm not! What do I gotta do to prove it to you?"

"I dunno." Oga thought for a moment. "How about a kiss?"

Furuichi's eyes widened. "Are you insane?"

Oga smirked. "Scared?"

"And how's that supposed to prove anything?"

"You're right." Oga let go of Furuichi's arm. "You should just go. Little girls couldn't handle simple challenges anyway…" he turned around and headed for a desk with his bag on it.

Footsteps moving towards the exit before a door slamming shut could be heard. Oga sighed when the other had left, more from disappointment than relief at finally being able to go home.

"Fine."

Oga was surprised to hear the boy's voice and turned to face him, seeing the other approaching him. He smirked once more when he realized the other just locked the door most likely for privacy. _Shy one, eh?_

"You're really something." Oga stated, impressed. "Here I thought you couldn't handle a little lip-on-lip action"

Furuichi's steps faltered. "Who said anything about kissing on the lips?" he sounded incredulous as he placed his bag and the folder on a table.

Oga snickered. "Guess I was right all along, wuss"

Oga reached for his own bag from the desk but dropped it as soon as he was spun around and hands grabbed his face before lips crashed into his. He was momentarily stunned at the boy's actions but then he regained his balance and wound his arms around the smaller boy's waist, pulling him closer and kissing back.

Furuichi didn't know what he was thinking. The other's snide comments got to him, but most of all, he wanted to wipe that mischievous smirk off his lips. His mind started to clear but when the other responded by biting his lip, his thoughts became hazy and his lips parted in a soft gasp, which the other used as an opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Sure, Furuichi had kissed a few times before, albeit sloppy and fleeting, but those were nothing compared to this guy's kiss. His mind became blank, and he didn't realize he had closed his eyes from such an intense sensation.

Oga took his sweet time kissing the other, but once he got impatient, he bit the other's lip. The resulting gasp was all he needed to plunge his tongue and explore the other's moist cavern, swiping his tongue around his cheek, teeth, and gums, before eventually tangling with the other's tongue.

Furuichi was getting a little dizzy, partly from oxygen deprivation, mostly from the new and wonderful sensations he was feeling. He shivered when he felt a hand slip under his shirt and slowly made its way up, caressing his skin. He unconsciously let out a soft moan as he felt fingers pinch his pink nub before rubbing a circle around it.

_That's more like it. _Oga thought to himself. The soft pants the other was making were absolutely delicious, he couldn't get enough. He was slowly losing control of his actions. He kissed more passionately and moved from the other's lips to his cheek and then making way down towards his neck, alternating between kissing and licking along the way.

"Nnn…" Furuichi moaned, not realizing he had done so. Eyes still closed and mouth now free from such torrid kissing, he took short, calming breaths to steady himself. His hands slowly explored the other's chest, feeling firm muscles underneath the uniform. The other's lips on his neck felt absolutely wonderful, and made him slowly lose his inhibitions. He undid the first two buttons of the taller boy's uniform and carefully slipped a hand inside, feeling the heat radiating from the skin on the man's chest. He tried to mirror the other's actions and pinched his nipple. He earned a growl and a soft bite on his neck.

The room was quiet, the school empty of students. The only sounds audible were from the two boys involved in a passionate make out session.

Furuichi's moans became louder while Oga's exploring became bolder. Oga pulled Furuichi closer, feeling every part of their body touching. He pressed his groin against the other's, letting him feel just how badly he wanted him. Oga licked the other's neck before reaching the crook between neck and shoulder and biting down hard enough to leave a mark.

The white haired boy groaned in pain, his senses slowly coming back to him. He felt Oga's hardness grinding into his own that excited him but also frightened him at the same time. He used his arms to gently push the taller boy away.

"Oga…" he gasped. "Ngghh… s-stop"

Oga suckled the spot just below Furuichi's jaw. "Hm?" He licked same spot. "You say something?"

"I…" he moaned. "I s-… haa… I said…. Ah!" a particularly strong squeeze on his nipple broke his train of thought.

The taller boy grinned against the other's cheek and lightly bit it, then moved towards his lips and captured them in another heated kiss, all the while slowly and carefully maneuvering the boy onto the teacher's table. Furuichi jumped lightly when he felt his back bump against the table's hard surface, but didn't have enough time to voice his thoughts when he was roughly pushed on top of it, feet dangling on the table's edge, and Oga settling between his legs. Shoulders pinned down by the delinquent's strong arms, Furuichi panted and stared at Oga's eyes, noticing it had darkened with lust and seeing himself reflected in those orbs.

Oga gulped down huge volumes of air as his eyes raked on the boy sprawled out on the table. He had never wanted anyone this badly before, much less a guy. He watched a trickle of sweat slide down from the boy's temple down to his cheek, to his jaw, past his neck, and down still under the uniform. That's when Oga decided the damned clothes had to go. They were blocking his view of everything Furuichi had to offer. He leaned forward and licked the shell of Furuichi's ear as he carefully undid all the buttons on the boy's uniform, letting it open and raising the boy's shirt underneath to reveal a smooth and firm abdomen and chest, pink nubs erect at Oga's ministrations.

Given momentary reprieve to breathe better as Oga once more devoured his body with his eyes, Furuichi willed his voice to return.

"Oga… stop this. I… I don't think this is right."

Oga locked eyes with Furuichi before deviously smirking.

"Yeah?... well…" he palmed Furuichi's hardness through his pants and the boy gasped. "_This _seems to think otherwise"

Oga hastily stripped himself of his top uniform and shirt, proudly displaying tanned skin, hardened muscles that didn't make him look bulky but still made him look just perfect, and an impressive set of abs. Furuichi's eyes glazed over, desiring nothing more than to get a closer look at the man's toned body, to feel strong muscles under his fingertips, and secretly, to taste the salty skin with his hungry tongue.

Oga resumed his conquest of the boy, kissing his sternum as deft hands made quick work of the boy's belt and pants. Furuichi, although writhing in pleasure, did his best to stop Oga before things got too far.

"Don't!... I… ngghh…. shit… Oga…AAhhhh!"

Oga licked and sucked and bit Furuichi's nipple. The pleasurable pain caused Furuichi to moan out louder, giving Oga the perfect opportunity to pull down the boy's pants and boxers and tossing them on the floor, leaving Furuichi in just his socks, his stiff rod standing at attention.

The cool breeze hit Furuichi's exposed body, lightly cooling off the heat coursing through him and clearing his thoughts a bit. He put all of his strength into pushing Oga off of his body.

"STOP!" he gasped. "Please, Oga…. I can't… I can't do this" he raised himself on both his elbows.

"I've never… done this before…" he averted his eyes from Oga's piercing gaze and blushed. "Let's… let's just… get out of here and… forget-"

"Shhh…" Oga pressed a finger to silence the boy. He moved his head closer to Furuichi. "You're worrying too much…" He removed his finger and captured Furuichi's pouting lips. "Don't worry… I'll make us both feel good"

Following his words, Oga, grabbed Furuichi's dick with his free hand and stroked, earning a pleasured groan from the boy. Furuichi fisted his hands, the mixed sensations of Oga jerking him off and kissing down his body was too much. He couldn't help some tears that slowly flowed from his eyes. It was all so wrong but felt so damn right. Oga licked the boy's navel and he shivered.

"Haa…. No…. Ahhh… Don't… Please…"

Reaching the boy's prick, Oga licked the underside before taking the whole thing in his mouth, causing the boy to shut his eyes, snap his head backward and let out a loud, wanton moan.

"Oh God… "

Oga smirked. The boy was practically putty in his hands now. Furuichi's length was average, so Oga didn't have much difficulty taking the whole thing. He bobbed his head slowly up and down. Despite enjoying the delicious sounds the boy was making, he slipped two fingers into the boy's mouth, moving them around the moist cavern and getting them slick with saliva.

Actions primarily controlled by carnal instincts, Furuichi eagerly sucked on Oga's digits, licking them wantonly and receiving appreciative growls from the taller boy.

Oga pulled his fingers free from Furuichi's mouth and quickly moved them to his southern hole, circling the entrance before slowly sticking one finger in until it was buried to the knuckle. Furuichi winced at the discomfort. It didn't hurt; it just felt weird having something enter him down there.

"Gahh…." Oga wiggled his finger inside Furuichi for a little while before adding in a second digit. When Furuichi gasped at the discomfort, he sucked on the boy's length vigorously with his mouth and rolled the boy's rosy buds with his free hand to help relieve the boy.

He wiggled both fingers around when he noticed Furuichi arching off the table moaning, as he pressed on a certain spot inside the boy.

_There you go._

When he finally started tasting the salty drops of the boy's precum roll onto his tongue, Oga scissored his fingers to quickly stretch the boy, feeling his own hardness throbbing painfully in the confines of his own pants.

Soon his own passion became too much, and Oga abruptly pulled his fingers out and stood up, hastily unbuckling and unzipping his pants before pulling it down with his boxers to free his engorged length. Oga gasped as his cock was freed from the cruel restrictions of his pants. It stood proudly at attention, red and dripping with precum. He quickly spat on his hand and slathered his dick, making it as nice and slippery as it could get before positioning between Furuichi's legs.

Furuichi had his eyes closed the whole time Oga prepped himself. His body felt heavy and severely aroused. He barely registered his legs being hoisted up and rested over Oga's shoulders and the man's arms grabbing each of his legs before he felt a blunt pressure at his entrance. Oga pushed forward until the mushroomed head of his manhood slipped into the boy's virgin hole.

"FUCK! It hurts!" Furuichi yelled in pain as Oga slowly sheathed himself deeper. "Pull it out! Pull it out PLEASE!"

Oga paused when he was about halfway in and groaned. The tightness, the heat, they were just perfect around his manhood.

_Damn. Just a little more._

Hands tightly gripping the edges of the table, beads of sweat trickling down his face and chest, mouth parted as he took deep breaths, Furuichi was a wreck. He may not have seen Oga's prick, but judging from the pain he was feeling alone, the guy must've been huge. It literally felt like he was being ripped in two. He was at least grateful at Oga for pausing, even if it only eased the pain a little.

"Please… no more…." Furuichi sobbed.

"Trust me. It'll get better soon, Takayuki" Oga licked the tears from Furuichi's eyes.

"Fuck…" Hearing his name from those lips stirred his own arousal back to life.

"I don't wanna see you in pain much longer... so I'm gonna make this quick."

"Huh?"

"Just trust me, babe"

Before Furuichi could ask, Oga pulled back slightly before roughly thrusting fully into Furuichi, sheathing himself completely. Needless to say, Furuichi snapped his head back, eyes wide, lips parted in a quiet scream, and hands white from grasping the edge of the table so hard at the sheer brutality of it all.

Where the white haired boy felt immense pain, Oga was deriving the utmost pleasure. He found guilty pleasure in Furuichi's body and his sounds of pain and pleasure. He had never felt such sexual satisfaction before, and he hadn't even come yet. The least he could do for the boy was give him time to adjust to his well-endowed intrusion and redirect his attention from all that pain. He licked the boy's ear as one of his hands fondled the boy's softened length into hardness while the other pinched and tugged at his nipple.

"You feel so good, Takayuki." Oga muttered in between kisses and licks at the boy's ear. "I can't get enough of you… I wanna be pounding into you so bad… so, SO bad… it's driving me nuts"

Furuichi slowly opened his eyes and saw the other boy's closed ones. He was clenching his jaw tight as he kept his animalistic urges at bay. He looked so pained at keeping still, and Furuichi's heart fluttered when he realized the taller boy did it for his sake. The pain gradually lessening, Furuichi reached one hand to Oga's face and caressed his cheek. He wanted the pain to stop, but Oga looked sincere in his promise to feel good soon. There was no turning back after having gotten this far, so he decided to throw caution to the wind.

"Move"

Oga's eyes snapped open, thinking he might have misheard the other. He pulled back and stared at the boy's face. The boy stopped crying and was now blushing red, which had to be the hottest thing Oga has ever seen in his life so far. His manhood throbbed inside the boy, wanting nothing more than for the blessed frictional dance of sex to begin. Taking the boy's words as the signal, he nodded once before slowly pulling out and thrusting back in, noting the boy's face for any indication of pain.

The thrusting gradually picked up its pace, but Furuichi still looked in pain. Oga decided to try different angles as he thrust into Furuichi, searching for that spot that made the boy so erotic and compliant.

"AH! Fuck, Oga!"

_Found it._

Oga repeatedly thrust at the boy's sweet spot. He knew he hit gold as Furuichi's moans became louder and he grabbed both of Oga's arms tight. Furuichi was now fully erect once more, precum dripping from the tip. The pain completely becoming nothing more than a dull throb, Furuichi was finally able to start feeling the wonders of sex. He'd read plenty of books about it and cursed each one of them for failing to describe the pain, and soon, the absolute pleasure it brought.

"So hot, Takayuki" Oga started thrusting with abandon, groping Furuichi's body with both hands. He pounded into the boy, hitting him at just the right spot. "You like that, sexy?" He twisted the boy's nipples at the same time and the boy cried out in pleasure. "Yeah… I thought so"

"God… yes… Oga… more"

"You feeling good, babe?" his thrusts became erratic. "Fuck… you turn me on so much, it hurts"

"NNnn…" reduced to nothing more than unintelligible moans, Furuichi started feeling his climax approaching. He gripped onto Oga's biceps tightly as he was pounded mercilessly. "Haa…. Ahhh….. Ogaaaaa…."

"I'm close, Takayuki" he groaned, feeling his impending release coming in fast. "Say my name…" he thrust wildly into the boy. "Say my name… please…"

Oga reached for the boy's dripping manhood but didn't make it when he felt the boy gripping onto his arms tightly and screaming. "Ta-… unnn!... Tatsu…mii-aaahhhh!"

Furuichi came without being touched, convulsing at such an intense orgasm. Thick ribbons of semen spurting from his length and landing between their abdomens, he could only moan appreciatively as he rode wave after wave of pure ecstasy.

Seeing the other in such a euphoric state, Oga barely saw the other coming before the tight walls started massaging his dangerously heated prick as it thrust in and out rapidly into the boy. Hearing his name slip past those luscious lips was the last straw. He buried himself deeply into the boy, roaring out Furuichi's name as the intensity of his orgasm hit him full force, milking his cock free and filling the boy's insides with his man juice.

Oga thrust a few more times before letting go of the boy's legs and collapsing on top of Furuichi, feeling spent and fully satisfied. Both boys were sent reeling after such a mind-blowing orgasm. Oga trailed kisses from the boy's neck, to his jaw, to his cheeks, and finally his lips.

"That… that was…. Wow…" he nuzzled the boy's cheek.

Hearing no response and feeling the light rise and fall of the other's chest, Oga pulled back and stared at the white haired boy. Eyes slightly open and glazed over, it seems Furuichi passed out. Oga smirked. After what they just did, he felt himself almost pass out as well, so he couldn't blame the boy.

"You're really something, Takayuki Furuichi". He kissed him one more time on the lips before pulling out and putting on his own clothes.

.

* * *

.

Furuichi slowly came to a few minutes later. He felt tired and sticky and aching all over. He took a few moments to breathe and collect himself before memories of the most recent events started flooding him. He abruptly sat up, cursing silently as he did so when he felt his head spin and pain spike everywhere, most notably in his lower regions. He held himself up with both hands on the table and looked around the dark room, noticing the absence of Oga.

His heart sank and he fisted his palms, angered at being treated like a fuck toy. That's when he felt something on his left hand. He found a small piece of paper, barely the size of a post-it. He slowly opened it up and read its contents. There were two sentences hastily written down on it but he could only make out the second sentence and Oga's name signed at the bottom. He crumpled the piece of paper, torn between throwing it away or not. He eventually pocketed the thing and started fixing himself up, blushing when he saw the evidence of their… activities dried up all over his chest and the insides of his legs.

After cleaning himself with his hanky and doing his best to appear presentable to the public, Furuichi grabbed his bag and walked to the door when he remembered the census. He slowly made his way over to the desk and picked it up. This was the reason for his little errand. This was what led to… he blushed and ended that train of thought.

He exited the school, noticing the sky had already darkened. He tried walking to his home, but his body felt too tired and he was walking a bit funny, so he decided to take a cab back to his place. He gave the driver directions to his address and sat back as the car drove off. He looked outside the window, letting his thoughts drift off and pocketing his hands.

He felt the crumpled piece of paper and pulled it out, reading the only legible words he could see:

_X#x'x xo XxyX#xrx._

_We're not done yet._

_-Oga._


End file.
